


We'll be the one thing in this world that won't hurt

by butterflybaby91



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Multi, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflybaby91/pseuds/butterflybaby91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davey can really only hear so much about Jack and Katherine's relationship before he goes mad</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll be the one thing in this world that won't hurt

“Hey Jack! Where are you taking Katherine for Valentine’s day?” one of the boys called from across the café. Davey winced—that was a topic he did _not_ want to hear about. But there was really no way he could stop it as Jack grinned.

“Well,” Jack began, in what Davey recognized as his story telling voice and thus tried to resign himself to reacting appropriately to what would come next, “First, I’m gonna take her out to a nice dinner. Nothing crazy fancy, but just nice you know?” For his own sanity, Davey managed to drown out much of what Jack was saying as he talked for the next ten minutes about how Katherine and he were going to go ice skating and finish up the night curled up watching a movie at Jack’s apartment—Davey was just thankful he no longer lived with Jack.

Davey just wished there was someone he could vent to, because if he had to keep listening to all this talk of Jack and Katherine’s perfect relationship and act like it didn’t faze him, he was going to go insane. It wasn’t that Davey was jealous of his friend—or even of Katherine for that matter—that would’ve been too easy to deal with or explain to someone. But, when you were in love with both your best friend AND his girlfriend, life became, well difficult to say the least. Especially when they were both apparently so fond of you they expected you to hang out with them constantly. Really, Davey felt the fact that he was going insane was perfectly justified at this point.

Just last weekend, he had spent almost 48 hours sitting on the exact couch Jack was just talking about, all because Katherine had insisted that the three of them marathon How I Met Your Mother. And while it had been very fun, by Sunday night, Jack and Katherine had fallen asleep wrapped around each other, leaving Davey alone on the other end of the couch to fend for himself, at which point Davey had let himself out of the apartment and walked home to his quiet, lonely, flat.

Now, instead of listening to Jack and the other guys go on and on about Jack and Katherine, Davey slowly began to pack up his things. When he was almost ready to go, Jack looked up and realized what he was doing, “Hey Davey, where ya going?” he asked, concern flooding his eyes—it really wasn’t normal for any of the boys to leave the café before midnight at the earliest and it was only nine o’clock.

Davey shrugged, trying not to look away from Jack, but the concern hurt him more than if Jack had just appeared indifferent, “I’ve got some things I need to get done,” he muttered, standing and swinging his bag over his shoulder, “I’ll see you guys later!” he called to the rest of the boys, who all waved and went back to whatever conversation they had moved on to.

Jack however, walked over to Davey and threw his arm around the taller boy’s shoulders and began walking with him toward the door, “Are you alright Davey?” he asked quietly, “Katherine and I have been worried, cuz you seem off and then you disappeared on Sunday and we just wanted to make sure.”

It was a struggle to hold the wince back at the mention of Sunday, but Davey managed to calmly nod, “Yeah I’m fine,” he murmured, shrugging Jack’s arm off his shoulder and resolutely ignoring where the exposed skin of his arm burned in the absence of Jack’s hand, “I’ll see you around tomorrow,” he promised, slipping out the door and into the blessedly cool night air.

Really, Davey didn’t know how much more of this he could take.

\---

When he got back to his apartment, Davey noticed he had texts from both Katherine and Jack asking again if he was okay. He ignored them and threw himself into conquering his homework for the rest of the week. Valentine’s Day was only two days away, so hopefully he could just lie low for that time and maybe the gushing over Katherine and Jack would stop.

\---

The next day, he managed to avoid most of his friends, only running into Race and Spot outside of the café, as he dodged past, head down, praying Jack was not around. He had already gotten a series of texts from the boy, asking why he was ignoring Jack and what Jack had done wrong. Davey felt horrible for making Jack think he had done _anything_ wrong, when it was all because Davey couldn’t face his feelings, but he just couldn’t bring himself to face his friend yet—not when everything around him was all pink and hearts and cupids and everywhere he looked he saw couples in love. Luckily, if Race and Spot had any idea Davey was avoiding Jack; they didn’t let on and just waved at him as he passed by.

The texts from Jack stopped later in the evening, but just as Davey was going to bed, Katherine texted him, just asking him how his day was. For some reason, Davey couldn’t bring himself to ignore the people he cared about most in the world anymore, so he responded.

All he said was “Alright”, but Katherine texted back immediately, asking if she could call him. Never able to deny her anything, Davey relented and as her face popped up on his phone screen, he steeled himself for whatever awkward conversation would follow.

“Hey Davey,” Katherine greeted cheerfully, “How are you doing?”

“I’m fine Katherine,” Davey murmured, smiling despite himself at the sound of her voice, “How are you this evening?”

“Well Davey, I’d be doing a bit better if you hadn’t been ignoring Jack all day to be honest—he’s currently lying across my bed, racking his brain to try and figure out what he did to offend you,” Davey winced at the idea that he had hurt his friends, “So if you could kindly tell us what is wrong, because something obviously is, so that we can fix it,” Katherine trailed off.

Davey sighed, “Nothing’s wrong Katherine—I promise—neither of you did anything,” _Except both be wonderful people who I couldn’t help but fall in love with,_ “Can I talk to Jack?” he asked suddenly.

Katherine didn’t say anything, but the next thing he knew Jack was breathlessly saying, “Hello?”

“Hi Jack,” Davey replied, closing his eyes as he tried to remain calm and not be effected by the worry Jack’s tone held—which he was sure matched that which had been in his eyes the night before, “I’m sorry I’ve been off the radar today, it’s just been a busy day for me,” he lied, “You didn’t do anything I swear,” he assured Jack—at least that part was true.

“Okay,” Jack drawled, sounding unconvinced, “Will we see you tomorrow?”

Davey hesitated--tomorrow was one day closer to Valentine’s Day and he still wanted to keep his solitude, but he didn’t want to hurt his friends, “I don’t know,” he finally answered, “I’ve still got a lot going on.” He heard Jack sigh over the phone, “But I’ll definitely see you Saturday,” he promised and hung up before he could hear Jack’s response. The day after Valentine’s Day was safe. Everything should be back to normal then—at least he hoped.

\---

Somehow, Davey managed to keep his solitude without causing any further riffs on the 13th and was almost happily spending his Valentine’s Day evening, watching random television, when he heard a knock on his door.

Confused as to who could be bothering him at this hour, he paused his show and went to open the door. His confusion turned to shock when he found a date ready Katherine and Jack standing in his doorway, holding a huge bouquet of roses and sporting a pair of matching grins.

“What are you guys doing here?” Davey blurted, his eyes raking over Katherine, decked out in a bright red dress with her hair half pulled back at the base of her neck, before darting over to Jack, who was actually wearing a _suit_ and looking even more handsome than usual in it.

“We came to get you!” Jack exclaimed which only caused Davey to frown.

Katherine rolled her eyes fondly, “You have to ease him into it Jack,” she murmured. To which Jack muttered, “I thought that’s what the past few months have been—easing him into it—hasn’t worked so far.”

Davey’s mouth dropped open in shock at what he was hearing—he had to be imagining this didn’t he? “What?” he spluttered, “What are you talking about?”

“We are about to head out for our Valentine’s Day date night, and we came to ask you along to,” Katherine finally explained, snatching the bouquet of flowers from Jack and holding them out to Davey.

He took them, unthinkingly, before choking out, “What?” again.

Heaving a sigh, Jack wrapped his arm around Katherine’s waist and pushed past Davey pulling them all inside the apartment, before quickly shutting the door. He led the three of them to Davey’s couch and forced Davey, who was still clutching the flowers, to sit down before he spoke, “We like you Davey,” Jack clarified once and for all, as Katherine nodded emphatically, “And we know you like us, so we’ve been trying to get you to realize it by getting you to hang out with us so much over the past couple weeks and since you’ve been uncharacteristically dense,”

“We decided to just ask you out on a date right here right now!” Katherine chimed in, cutting off Jack, “What do you say?” she asked eyes bright and eager as they focused on a dumbfounded Davey.

He blinked several times, completely caught off guard, “You…you like me?” he finally asked, “Like…like me like me?” he wanted to punch himself for his lack of articulation.

Katherine nodded, sinking down beside him on the couch and wrapping her arms around his waist as she rested her head on his shoulder, “Very much,” she murmured, and Davey shivered as her breath tickled his neck, “And we’d love if you let us finally and officially turn our twosome into a threesome.”

“Yeah,” Jack agreed, sinking down onto the couch on Davey’s other side and wrapping his arm around both Davey and Katherine—Davey was sure his heart was going to burst before he could even answer.

“Say yes, please say yes,” Katherine chanted in his ear, when he didn’t respond after a bit.

Clearing his throat, Davey finally found his voice, “Of course I’m going to say yes,” he said which caused both Jack and Katherine to cheer, “How could I not?” he asked.

“Well, after the past few days, we weren’t quite as sure anymore,” Jack admitted and Katherine avoided Davey’s gaze when he looked at her.

Sitting the flowers on the coffee table, Davey managed to get an arm around both Jack and Katherine, crushing them to him, “I’ve been avoiding you guys because I didn’t want to hear anything more about what you were doing tonight,” he admitted and felt both of them relax against him.

“Oh good,” Katherine whispered, “I was so worried you were mad at us.” And Jack nodded.

The three stayed entwined on the couch for a few minutes longer, until Jack checked his watch and then ushered the other two up, “Go get ready Davey—we don’t want to miss our reservations,” he ordered.

Reluctantly peeling himself away from Katherine and Jack, Davey ran to his bedroom and threw on his nicest dress shirt and pants, quickly twisting a red tie around his neck. He was just making sure his hair looked semi-presentable when Katherine called, “And bring a change of clothes too because we’re going ice skating after dinner!”

\---

The night was a blur for Davey. At dinner he sat in between the other two, with Katherine’s hand clutched firmly in his and Jack’s hand on his opposite knee, as they chatted endlessly, talking over one another, sharing meals, laughing and generally causing a scene.

When they were on their way to the ice skating rink after dinner, Katherine stopped them and leaned up to press a gentle kiss to Davey’s cheek, which made him turn bright red. As they skated, they all wobbled along, holding hands and trying not to fall. And even when Davey finally did make contact with the ice, he hardly felt any pain, as he was fussed over by the two people he cared for most in the world.

And later that night, when they were wrapped up in blankets on Jack’s couch, mugs of hot chocolate steaming on the table in front of them, Davey burrowed down in-between his new boyfriend and girlfriend, perfectly positive that he had never _ever_ had a more perfect night.


End file.
